Como azúcar al café
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: El tiempo pasa, los chicos han crecido y las cosas han cambiado. Esa mañana Orihime, con sus ánimos de siempre descubre que hay cosas y sentimientos que no cambiaran jamas, porque aunque el azúcar se derrita... ¡un nuevo descubrimiento!ICHIHIME R&R!


_¡Hola nuevamente ! Tanto tiempo sin verte ni publicar –algo que medianamente me convenciera y que considerara bueno- aquí. Pero, heme aquí, y justamente voy a publicar algo. Este fic surgió en unas cirscunstancias muy curiosas, me inscribi en un concurso, me anime a escribir, pero no encontraba la canción adecuada… hasta que la encontré y como dijo mi amada Anne Hathaway en la ceremonia de los Oscar este año… no soy de las que se rinden, asi que escribi y no me detuve y salió esto que van a leer. Es un Ichihime, post batalla con Aizen, más o menos para que se sitúen bien. Es una lectura más bien liviana, no sé si tarde mucho. Pero, fue nuevamente un verdadero agrado escribirlo y corregirlo una….y otra… y otra vez hasta quedar en este resultado. Además, que en esta ocasión conté con una gran beta-reader que es Luz y sin sus indicaciones y su constante apoyo, no se si podría haberlo logrado. ¡Gracias neechan! Y esta es una gran manera para agradecértelo porque todo esto, está dedicado a tu persona. Gracias por instarme a superarme cada día haciendo esto que amo tanto. Como dato extra, lo publique originalmente en un concurso el día 31 de Julio en honor al cumpleaños de JK Rowling y Harry Potter, no, no es casualidad, lo quise así. También está hecho con cariño a todos los que lean este fic, que son los sospechosos de siempre, pero más que nada a mi adorada Beta por su apoyo incondicional._

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mía podríamos decir que es la trama.  
>La canción "Azúcar al café" tampoco me pertenece, es de Manuel Garcia, cantante chileno. Ahora si podemos continuar, pero si el estimado o estimada lector, permite una humilde sugerencia, busquen la canción y escúchenla mientras leen esto. Muchas veces la música crea atmosfera y esta canción realmente es muy linda.<em>

_

5.45 AM.

Un nuevo comienzo. El sol salía lentamente, asomándose por la ventana. Normalmente, esto no sucedía hasta entrados unos diez minutos más, pero, al parecer el verano, venia con más fuerza que otros años. Se movió entre medio de sus sabanas para que el sol que entraba por la rendija que no tapaban sus cortinas de lino color violeta le diera de lleno a la espalda. Sonrió. Era siempre reconfortante que el calor llegara justo en la espalda, sentir la fuerza del sol, era un empuje para tener más energía que el día anterior. Ese era su mantra principal. Eso fue lo que se prometió a si misma al volver a casa tras la tragedia.

Se dijo a sí misma en frente de una amiga muy querida para ella en tono solemne_: "Después de todo esto, juro que nacerá una nueva yo, una yo que no se rinda fácilmente, y por sobre todo una yo que se mantenga fuerte a la altura de las circunstancias, sin flaquear, nunca flaquear, porque siempre habrá un futuro feliz y brillante para mí. Solo resultados positivos"_ Su amiga, asintió la cabeza con vehemencia y sonrió, orgullosa. No había palabras que decir, sabía que ella cumpliría esa promesa a cabalidad, ella era de ese tipo de chicas que siempre daban lo mejor de si en todo. Además, que estaba contenta, porque sabía que aunque ella no la viese, todo quedaría en buenas manos.

_Al amanecer el árbol dio su flor  
>Y cantó el ave en todo su esplendor<br>Tu canción._

6.10 AM, ya se había peinado y su pieza estaba ordenada –con un enorme esfuerzo, si bien ordenaba su habitación, no quería decir que este fuera su pasatiempo favorito- y limpiaba el futón, corriendo las cortinas, notó como el sol comenzaba a encandilarla con su luz, entonces supo que era el momento perfecto para comenzar a barrer la habitación, que afortunadamente no era tan grande, para poder tardar mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, el barrer, era una tarea que le agradaba hacer. No le gustaba quedarse quieta. No si es que ella podía hacer algo por hacerlo diferente, eso era algo que no cambió, sino que se mantenía, una de las virtudes que se admiraba, aunque a otras personas, no era que les molestara, sino que le pedían que se quedara quieta un momento. Sobre todo en esos días en que parecía que aún después de la tormenta, la calma solo era una triste tensión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Eh Inoue, ¡Espera un momento!"  
>"¿Eh? " –preguntó ella dándole por fin la cara. "Sucede algo Kuchiki-san?" -adoptando un tono de alarma, porque no era normal que su amiga la llamara tan encarecidamente.<br>"No, nada." –contestó sonriendo. "Es solo que no te has parado de mover desde que llegamos aquí, ordenando la habitación, barriendo, moviendo las cortinas, y después de todo…" –hizo una pausa. Y se acercó a ella con intención de sacarle la escoba de las manos y adoptando un tono más triste. "Esto es inútil. El sigue durmiendo. No sé de qué tanto pueda servir eso para que despierte ya sabes muy bien que…" –no pudo terminar de decir la frase, cuando las vistas de ambas mujeres giraron para ver a un muchacho que dormía tanto en su cama, tan apacible, como si se hubiese ido a dormir después de un día especialmente largo.  
>"Lo entiendo bien." –contestó interrumpiéndola con voz queda. "Es sólo que pensé que… quizá si despertaba, a Kurosaki-kun le agradaría ver su habitación ordenada y limpia." –expresó, contemplando con cariño a su amigo y enseguida agregó: "Después de todo, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo porque podamos respirar un poco de tranquilidad…"<p>

Su interlocutora rodó los ojos. A Ichigo le agradaba tener la habitación limpia, sí, pero, para que él la desordenara después. Simplemente no era capaz de mantener su pieza en orden y eso hacía que su pobre hermana hiciera todo lo posible por mantenerla lo más decente posible.

"Aún así Inoue, haces suficiente viniendo aquí todos los días. Podrías aprovechar el tiempo de tus vacaciones… estar más con Arisawa, ella también te ha echado mucho de menos desde que te fuiste…" –pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Orihime que asentía con vehemencia, todo lo que ella decía.  
>"Lo sé. Tengo claro que Tatsuki-chan me extrañaba. Después de todo, me fui sin avisar, sé bien que ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba aquí." –Apretó el puño. "Pero quiero estar aquí. Quiero hacer… yo quiero…. hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder por ayudarlo."<br>"Inoue…"  
>"Sé que no vale la pena, porque Urahara-san no nos dijo cuando despertaría pero aún así…"<br>"Inoue… mira…"  
>"Por eso, yo… yo ya curé sus heridas, y ya no las tiene. Debería estar feliz, pero aunque usara mis poderes, no podría revertir lo que está hecho…" –inquirió con la voz con una nota amarga. Su amiga dio un paso hacia ella.<br>"Inoue, tú…"  
>"Quisiera tanto poder hacer algo, para que esto no sucediera. ¿Por qué tiene que perder sus poderes por haber hecho algo bien?" –preguntó esta vez con tristeza, volviendo a mirarlo.<br>"Eso no está en nosotros, lo sabes bien." –contestó la muchacha, negando con la cabeza, intentando acallar un poco su propia impotencia. Ella también deseaba poder ayudar, pero sabía que no había remedio. Lo que había pasado no tenía marcha atrás, simplemente, al despertar, sería como que nunca hubiese sucedido nada.  
>"¡No es justo!" –chilló Orihime hasta caer de rodillas, completamente desolada. "¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificar sus poderes por esto?" –Esta vez, ya no pudo reprimir unas rebeldes lágrimas que hace mucho que querían salir a la superficie. El destino era demasiado injusto para él, después de todo lo que luchó, de todas maneras perdería una parte importante de él por cumplir con lo que él deseaba que era proteger a los suyos. Ella lo sabía bien. Y justamente por eso, era que en este momento no podía evitar tener rabia y llorar. "Si yo no hubiera creído que…" –pero esta vez ella fue a la que interrumpieron.<br>"Ya hablamos de este asunto varias veces. No más culpas Inoue" –dijo Rukia con tono firme sentándose frente a ella. "No vamos a lograr nada si te sigues culpando. Sé que duele, pero, todo esto… sucede para mejor, de alguna manera, por curioso que esto pueda sonar."  
>"Kuchiki-san…" –dijo con la voz visiblemente dolida.<br>"Si sigues triste, eso le hará daño. Está dormido, pero aún escucha lo que podamos decir. No te lo va a decir, pero, el querría que fueras sincera con él, siempre recuerda eso. El callar las cosas es fuente de malos entendidos." –dijo dándole la espalda, luego suspiró y sonrió. "Nunca te había visto chillar así… se nota que estás muy entusiasmada, noto que eres diferente… has cambiado…"  
>"¿Eh?" –preguntó la aludida.<br>"Normalmente, siempre estabas tan…contenida cuando estás con nosotros, y, no sé verte así es más…natural. Realmente no sé explicarlo. Pero agradezco que seas así, al menos conmigo, entiendo que no vas a ser así con Ichigo. No aún."  
>"Tú…"<br>"Lo tengo claro hace mucho tiempo." –la atajó ella. Ya no era necesario decir nada. Esta vez no pudo ocultar el rubor que subía rápidamente por sus mejillas, en un momento Orihime pensó que Rukia se enfadaría, o peor, que se echaría a reír de ella, pero ella la seguía mirando de manera afable: "No se lo voy a decir a nadie, porque no creo que desees eso."  
>"¿Eh?"<br>"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Inoue." –terminó de decir Rukia con una sonrisa. "Claro, no te voy a mentir: esperaba a que fuera alguien mejor, pero… ¡vaya con estos chicos! Si esa es tu elección… ¿es tu elección no?" –preguntó. Orihime solo asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, creo que sacaré la cita de uno de los libros que más me ha gustado de Harry Potter… creo que tienes una contusión cerebral para haberle visto algo a este imbécil redomado… "–dijo lanzándole una mirada evaluadora.  
>"Kuchiki-san" –dijo un tanto nerviosa. La verdad no esperaba verse tan pillada. ¿Sería acaso tan evidente?<br>"El único consejo que te puedo dar, es que, tendrás que armarte de paciencia."  
>"¿Si?" –preguntó para más o menos darse una idea.<br>"Si." –asintió Rukia. "Porque este idiota, aunque se leyera _"Astrofísica para tarados"_ podría entender, mucho menos si se leyera _"La Historia de Hogwarts",_ o más bien… no es que lo entienda, lo hace, es más… que eso no está en sus prioridades ahora." –al ver la cara de Orihime de asustada agregó: "No me malentiendas, claro que algún día querrá enamorarse de una chica, y creo que esa chica serás tú, se pone muy nervioso con las chicas en general… pero lo noto cómodo contigo."  
>"Pues… no lo sé." –reflexionó Orihime. "Rangiku-san cuando lo coquetea o Nell-san… o incluso tú…"<br>"Bah, bah" –bufó Rukia. "Con nosotras no tiene una historia que contigo si tiene."  
>"¿Eh?"<br>"¿Por qué crees que se arriesgó a ir a Hueco Mundo?"  
>"Pero no fue solo, digo, Chad-kun, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun e incluso tú Kuchiki-san fueron." –dijo Orihime, enumerándolos a todos.<br>"Así es, tienes mucha razón. Pero tanto Renji como yo, llegamos después, cuando ya habían llegado allí. A nosotros, la Sociedad de Almas, no nos habían dejado ir." –Miró a una perpleja Orihime y agregó: "Nos logramos venir gracias a Nii-sama y Zaraki-Taicho, pero, se supone que no estábamos autorizados para hacerlo. Ichigo, por lo que me contó Ishida, se vino por su propia voluntad, porque también le negaron la información de cómo llegar a Hueco Mundo. Fue Urahara-san quien lo ayudó. Y ahí se encontró a los chicos."  
>"N-no lo sabía…"-dijo Orihime lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Ichigo. ¿A ese nivel había llegado por ir a ayudarla?<br>"Haz como que nunca te conté eso. Eso le corresponde a él, cuando crezca un poco." –dijo Rukia amablemente. "Lo negará tajantemente, y dirá que habría hecho esto por cualquiera de sus camaradas… No lo niego, dice la verdad ahí."  
>"Esa es la manera de ser de Kurosaki-kun después de todo."<br>"Sin embargo, yo recuerdo bien, cuando vino a ayudarme en la sociedad de Almas, entrenó, al igual que ustedes, mediaron un plan, trabajaron entre todos por un objetivo común…"  
>"Pero en Hueco Mundo sucedió igual…" –contradijo Orihime. Se negaba terminantemente a creerle a Rukia de que ella pudiera ser especial para Kurosaki-kun, no quería hacerse ilusiones, había sufrido por no sentirse importante para él en unas cuantas ocasiones.<br>"Estás equivocada. Aquí no lo pensó, simplemente fue, se metió y ya. Cuando fue con Urahara, no me cabría duda de que estaba dispuesto a usar la fuerza para que le dijera como llegar. Claro, afortunadamente no fue así, pero, ¿el resto del camino? Si me preguntas, eso fue solo pura improvisación."  
>"¿Por qué dices eso?"-quiso saber Orihime.<br>"En las batallas pasadas, ni yo, recuperando mis poderes, ni Renji usando su bankai, e incluso Ichigo usando sus otros poderes pudimos hacer frente a los arrancars, nos dieron una paliza. Y soy plenamente consciente de eso. Ichigo, aún usando sus poderes de hollow, no era rival suficiente para Grimmjow ni menos para Ulquiorra, y aún así, el estúpido no medió razones, fue, se metió y ya. Aún sabiendo que no estaba al nivel de ellos y podría pensar un plan."  
>"Esa es la forma de ser de Kurosaki-kun." –atinó a decir.<br>"Solo en momentos extremos. Este era uno de ellos. Y te daré otro consejo: deja de buscar argumentos para desvalorarte con respecto a la estima que te tienen los demás. Eso no te va a hacer bien."  
>"Lo siento." –se disculpó Orihime.<br>"Inoue… ¿sabes? Estando aquí, me divertí mucho. Conocí de todo un poco. Lo que es tomar jugos en caja, me leí los libros de Harry Potter, aprendí lo que son los almuerzos en conjunto para hablar de cosas que no tienen mayor importancia pero uno se ríe, teniendo esperanzas de que todo puede ser mejor." –dijo satisfecha, pero con un dejo de nostalgia.  
>"Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué es lo que…?"<br>"Antes, de niña cuando almorzaba con mis amigos, comíamos sin esperanza de que mañana fuera mejor, de hecho, teníamos que agradecer el amanecer con vida. Fue una infancia dura. Y luego… al llegar a la casa de Nii-sama, debí a acostúmbrame a estar sola." –Y agregó. "Sabes bien qué pasará cuando Ichigo despierte."  
>"Claro que si, perderá sus poderes." –contestó con tono culpable, Rukia arqueó las cejas, para que Orihime no hablara más desde la culpa. "Y tendrás que volver a la Sociedad de Almas."<br>"Mi misión está terminada aquí." –confirmó Rukia. "Además, Ichigo ya no podrá verme más a razón de que perdió sus poderes."  
>"Es cierto. Se va a sentir solo. Creo que no será fácil para Kurosaki-kun, acostumbrarse a no tener algo que era tan parte de él. En realidad sí que se va a sentir muy solo."<br>"No lo hará."  
>"¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabes?"<br>"Porque conociéndote en el poco tiempo que te conozco, sé qué vas a estar pendiente de él, invitándolo al almuerzo y todo eso… de aquí a que vaya a aceptar claro…" –Orihime se sonrojó, claro que pensaba hacer eso. "Hey, hazlo, adelante. Pero toma tu distancia, sigue siendo tú misma, pero, te aseguro que te irá mirando con otros ojos cuando te vea más… relajada alrededor de él."  
>"¿Se nota mucho?"<br>"Bueno, yo me di cuenta hace un tiempo, pero no sé los demás… de todos modos, si te sirve de consuelo, te aseguro que Ichigo aún no se da por enterado." –Se cruzó de hombros. "No creo que se vaya a dar cuenta, como te dije, eso no es su prioridad por ahora."  
>"L-lo entiendo." –contestó compungida.<p>

Rukia caminó un par de pasos a ella con mirada decidida, y extendió su mano sobre la coronilla de su amiga, dándole unas toscas caricias en su cabello para luego tocarle la mejilla de manera más cariñosa, dando una tierna sonrisa.

"Deja que viva un poco, que se recupere. Ha sido todo muy traumático para él… y aprovecha de vivir y recuperarte tú. De toda esta batalla, ambos han sido muy heridos. Respiren, vivan con entusiasmo ahora. Yo ahora… ya no podré estar a su lado. Me habría encantado."  
>"Kuchiki-san yo… te lo agradezco."<br>"Recupérate, y valórate, así te irás relajando más al lado de… de este, y podrás ir dándole pistas de a poco. ¿Qué te parece? No hay apuro por esto, ¿verdad? Y ya verás que en un tiempo… se dará cuenta o no. O quizá se lo debas decir con señales de humo… no lo sé. Pero independiente de que sienta igual o no, no quiero que dejes de vivir con entusiasmo por eso."  
>"Kuchiki-san…"<br>"Quiero, que vivas feliz, que sigas sintiendo como dices, pero, vive feliz, ¿me lo prometes?"

Orihime la miró perpleja, no había estado tanto tiempo con Rukia, no lo suficiente como para contarle toda su vida en detalle, a lo sumo, fue Orihime la que la acompañó un par de veces a la librería para que comprara los libros de _Harry Potter_, pero había algo innegable en ellas: habían tenido sus momentos. Ella la ayudó, a justamente sacar lo mejor de sí por ayudar a quien ella quería, y por eso, entonces sonrió ampliamente.

_Y al despertar no pude decir dos  
>Pero recordé cómo era tu voz<br>Diciendo amor.  
><em>  
>"Desde ahora, solo esperaré resultados positivos, te lo prometo Kuchiki-san" –dijo Orihime decidida, como haciendo un pacto inquebrantable con su amiga.<br>"¿Sabes algo? Me agrada mucho esa actitud." –confirmó Rukia. Y vio como Orihime volvía a dirigir una mirada de profundo cariño a su amigo que seguía descansando… e incluso, podían escuchar como roncaba. "Sé que lo vas a cuidar porque eso es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo, al igual que él, pero si no lo llega a hacer me avisas y le daré su merecido. Aunque no me vea, de todos modos lo haré." –Orihime agradeció el gesto moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, aunque por otro lado, no creía que eso fuera necesario.  
>"Solo resultados positivos." –suspiró Orihime al ver que Ichigo volvía a emitir un sonoro ronquido que las hizo reír a ambas.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
>6.30 AM<br>El desayuno estaba listo, huevos fritos con mayonesa y mantequilla de maní con brownies de chocolate con arroz blanco. Un desayuno que para nadie era algo apetitoso pero para Orihime era el manjar de los dioses.

"Gracias por la comida" –musitó antes de echarse el primer bocado a la boca. "Delicioso." –dijo en tono aprobatorio.

La comida, siempre había constituido uno de los placeres más grandes para Orihime, era bien del lema, que para cuando uno estaba mal, mejor comer algo dulce y uno se sentía mucho mejor. Por eso, entonces entró a trabajar a una panadería y pastelería que le quedaba cerca de casa, de esa manera podía ahorrar dinero para la universidad, aunque no era un tema que le preocupase demasiado. No en absoluto, a pesar de que estaba solo a un año de hacer el examen de ingreso y por ende de entrar.

No estaba preocupada de eso. Lo que en palabras de Ishida era algo casi vergonzoso, no preocuparse de las notas para variar. A ella le preocupaban otras cosas a ella: el disfrutar día a día, el mirarse el espejo al menos una vez al día y decir que le gustaba lo que veía en ella. Que ya no veía a una chica miedosa y que se había logrado valer de sí misma siempre, eso era lo que ella era, y amaba ser así. Miró hacia la esquina de su casa, ahí había alguien que la esperaba. En honor a su hermano, plantó unos cardenales en una maceta que daba a la ventana, y todos los días procuraba regarla, en esa planta habían florecido hermosas flores rojas y color rosado, y le acercó la maceta al pequeño altar de su hermano.

"Buenos días. ¿Te gustan? He estado cuidándolas y… ¡mira están floreciendo! Ya ha pasado un tiempo, y aunque, casi no lo veo, yo… sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Sólo tengo ganas de poder verlo aunque sea un segundo. Sé que me entenderías mis sentimientos, aunque, quizá te pondrías un poco sobreprotector." –y se rió brevemente. Miró con cariño a la foto de su hermano. "Te extraño mucho hermano, pero, sé que debes estar bien, deséame suerte el día de hoy. ¡Te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"  
><em><br>Flores van girando en torno a ti otra vez  
>Giran como gira espuma en el café<br>Flores van girando en torno a ti otra vez_

Se puso de pie y fue al baño a lavar su rostro una vez más. Acarició tiernamente su rostro, dando la impresión de que le gustaba completamente lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, que era ella misma, una de las lecciones que había podido aprender. Se echó a reír fuertemente y miró el reloj: 6.55 AM, Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, estaría por llegar en breve. Era la costumbre de que se fueran juntas a la preparatoria y particularmente disfrutaba mucho su compañía, era increíble que eso, siguiera como era antes, tranquila, y normal, como siempre acónsejandola y cuidándola. Algunas cosas no era necesario que cambiaran.  
>"Buenos días Orihime, ¿nos vamos?" –preguntó Tatsuki.<br>"¡Claro!" –chilló Orihime entusiasmada acomodándose uno de sus zapatos. Y cerró la puerta de su casa para irse con su amiga.__

_Y pensé en tu rostro mientras me lavé  
>Y te vi de nuevo en el agua que<br>Se fue._

"Te ves contenta." –comentó Tatsuki.  
>"Si, es que es un nuevo día." –respondió Orihime alegremente.<br>"No estoy segura de que veas a Ichigo hoy." –dijo Tatsuki.  
>"Hmmm, puede ser, pero uno nunca sabe."<br>"¿Sigues pensando de él de esa manera?" –su amiga asintió. Preocupada Tatsuki pensó bien lo que fuera a decir a continuación. "Lo sabía. Pero, sabes bien que…"  
>"No es su prioridad, lo sé." –la atajó Orihime comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras. "Pero eso no quita que él me guste. Siempre tengo ganas de verlo, y me basta con una mirada de él para poder sonreír. "<br>"Creo que comprendo." –dijo Tatsuki en el tono maternal que siempre le dirigía cuando su amiga estaba empeñada en algo. "Aún así, mantén los pies en la tierra, ¿de acuerdo?"  
>"Cuenta con ello Tatsuki-chan."<em><em>

_Lluvias van cayendo en torno a ti también  
>Caen como cae azúcar al café<br>Lluvias van cayendo en torno a ti también._

7.20 AM  
>Quedaba tiempo antes de entrar a clases, las clases comenzaban a las ocho en punto, pero eso no quitaba de que fuera un momento perfecto para tomar algo en la cafetería mientras esperaban, Orihime ya había desayunado, pero, había una nueva máquina cafetera y Tatsuki le ofreció comprarle un café para estar bien despierta durante la mañana, a lo que Orihime aceptó de buena gana.<p>

"Gracias por darme esa bolsa de pan ayer Orihime" –dijo Tatsuki. "Ayer llegué del dojo con el estómago vacío, y ¡no había nada de comida en mi casa! Así que, sin duda eso fue salvador."  
>"Me alegro de que te ayudara Tatsuki-chan." –Dijo Orihime mientras se comía un bollo y le untaba un poco de azúcar para engullirlo ante la mirada impresionada de su amiga.<br>"Tranquila Orihime. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que tengamos que entrar a las clases."  
>"¡Esto está delicioso!" –dijo Orihime complacida. "¿Tienes que ir al dojo de nuevo hoy?" –su amiga asintió mordiendo rudamente un bollo que tenía un poco de manteca. "¡Uhhh! ¡Esto es demasiado delicioso!" –chilló Orihime y tomó el vaso de café que Tatsuki le ofrecía. "Gracias." –y acercó su nariz para olerlo, el café tenía un pequeño, pero penetrante olor a chocolate, tomó un sorbo, y aunque amargo, estaba exquisito en su opinión.<br>"¿No le vas a poner azúcar?" –preguntó Tatsuki, ofreciéndole unos pequeños sobres con azúcar, Orihime se quedó muda un poco mirando el penetrante olor del café, pero tomó uno de los sobres y lo abrió con cuidado. "Oye, sé que fui un poco dura contigo diciéndote eso de Ichigo, pero, yo…" –tomó aire. "Me preocupo, no quiero que sufras. Y yo lo veo que no está enfocado en mirar chicas ahora."  
>"Nadie lo está apurando a que sienta algo" –contestó Orihime con naturalidad. "Sólo estoy siendo fiel a mis sentimientos. Soy feliz sabiendo algún día podré decirle mis sentimientos… o quizá no." –dijo riendo.<br>"Aún así… bueno, después de todo lo que pasó, y me contaste pensé que habrías decidido seguir adelante, y relajarte un poco con eso." –Orihime negó con la cabeza. "Si lo has decidido asi, no me queda otra más que apoyarte y espantar a los trogloditas imbéciles que intentan sacarte una foto…" –Orihime rió apenada. Tatsuki se tomaba muchas molestias. "¡Es en serio! ¿Qué acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?" –se quejó y miró su reloj. "¡Oh! Tengo que pasarme con Hitakawa-sensei para ver las ayudantías de los chicos del equipo de karate, ¿te importa si me voy antes y te alcanzo antes de entrar al salón?"  
>"No hay problema Tatsuki-chan" –dijo Orihime de buen grado. "Anda tranquila, nos vemos en la escalera sur para llegar al salón."<p>

Tatsuki le hizo unas señas con la mano y Orihime por fin vertió ese pequeño sobre rosa de azúcar en su café, al hacerlo, observó atentamente como los pequeños e infinitos granos de azúcar se iban derritiendo en el café, y con su cucharita de té, empezaba a revolver hasta que se hacía una pequeña espumita, que se veía intensa hasta luego disolverse por completo. En ese mismo momento fue que descubrió algo.

7.45 AM, y en ese preciso instante notó que nunca era tarde para que ella pudiera aprender algo nuevo.__

_Y la tarde fue más clara aún porque  
>Caminé sin rumbo hasta que me encontré<br>En el puerto._

7.55 AM  
>El descubrimiento le terminó pasando la cuenta de la manera más terrible: ¡Iba a llegar tarde al salón! Pero la verdad es que era una fuerza mucho más allá de su descubrimiento gracias a un vaso de café con un dejo de chocolate, no, era más que eso. Era que lo conocía tan bien, que sabía desde el mal hábito de llegar a último minuto como el nuevo mal hábito de pasarse en la terraza del edificio toda la mañana, mirando hacia los terrenos de fútbol o quedarse dormido. Siempre era lo mismo, ella subía a toda velocidad las escaleras, (habría subido por el tubo que daba exactamente hacia el pasillo de su salón ubicado en el tercer piso, pero, en este momento era muy poco práctico) habría deseado poder aparecerse en el salón de clases con <em>destino, decisión y desenvoltura<em>, o algo asi leyó en alguna ocasión, pero jamás había ido a una escuela de magia. Fuera de eso, el panorama se cumplía al pie de la letra. Siempre era esa extraña necesidad de topárselo todos los días en el pasillo, lo sabía bien. ¡Era una estupidez! Pero, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento: ¿Desde cuándo los sentimientos tenían un algo lógico? No tienen nada de racional y eso le constaba. Lo cierto, era que no podía negarlo, y después de un año y un par de meses la verdad, la aplastante verdad era una sola, y era que ella, Orihime Inoue seguía enamorada de su compañero y amigo: Ichigo Kurosaki. Desgraciadamente, lo que pensó que se podría aplacar con el tiempo, porque, muchos son los que dicen de manera fría y un tanto cruel que el enamoramiento adolescente es eso: una mera ilusión que se evapora con la rapidez que el azúcar se disuelve en una taza de humeante café, que es algo que viene y va, porque no estás lo suficientemente maduro para entender verdaderamente el amor. Daban ganas entonces de contra preguntar: ¿Y qué es entonces el amor maduro que no viene y va? O Si es así, ¿Por qué ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún sigo sintiendo igual o más que hace un año?

_Y al atardecer creí en el cielo ver  
>Y al atardecer creí en el cielo ver<br>Tus ojos.  
>Tus ojos.<em>

No lo sabía, simplemente pasaba. Aquí venía otra vez la prueba de que sus sentimientos seguían siendo parte de su realidad. Porque gracias a su pequeño pero significativo descubrimiento matutino, notaba era maravilloso seguir sintiendo lo que sentía. Ichigo Kurosaki bajando las escaleras para ir al salón, ahora era normal que los ratos libres se las pasara solo, en la terraza de la preparatoria, pensando quizá que. Sólo podían acompañarlo algunos, pero por lo general, le gustaba ir más solo. Desde hace mucho tiempo, -Orihime pensaba- que no se daba mucho el tiempo para sí mismo. Se le quedó mirando, traía esa mirada de un sentimiento constante de estar perdido, o de que algo le faltaba. Este camino a su alrededor con la misma mirada de nada de siempre. Demasiado orgulloso de reconocer que ya no era el mismo de siempre, y a la vez tan distraído que la empujó sin querer con su hombro.

"¡Ay!" –dijo ya en el suelo Orihime.  
>"¡Perdón!" –contestó Ichigo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, esta hizo un ademán de no querer aceptar. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Rukia y asintió con la cabeza lentamente para aceptar su ayuda que este le ofrecía. De inmediato le tomó la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Iba distraído Inoue, lo siento mucho. ¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?"<br>"Para nada." –negó la chica, haciendo gestos con las manos. "Cuidado con las distracciones, en la clase de inglés te aseguro que Meiou-sensei no va a ser clemente contigo."  
>"No va a serlo de todas maneras." –contestó de manera hosca. Orihime lo miró con gesto compungido, siempre traía esa mirada ensombrecida, como si aún estuviera peleando contra el sentimiento de no tener su algo que le hacía especial, bajo su perspectiva, ella podría enumerar fácilmente en que otros aspectos es totalmente único.<em><em>

_Antes de acostarme y soñar después  
>Antes de acostarme y soñar después<br>Contigo._

Silencio. No sabía muy bien que decirle. Habían crecido y madurado un poco, había ya pasado un año desde todo eso, pero, como que aún seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo, un cosquileo que sólo el era capaz de provocarle. Pero que sin embargo no tenía idea de lo que él significaba para ella. Realmente no tenía idea.

"Nada es lo mismo de antes." –dijo Ichigo casi para sí mismo, de todas maneras ella pudo escucharlo claramente.  
>"Lo sé." –asintió Orihime.<br>"Todos cambiamos." –aseveró él. "Para mejor, espero."  
>"Claro que sí. Recuerda, solo resultados positivos."<br>"Me agrada tu actitud." –comentó secamente desviando la mirada.  
>"Gracias." –dijo tiernamente. Esto, después de todo iba paso a paso.<br>"No, gracias a ti"-Dijo Ichigo intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Algunos compañeros comenzaron a entrar precipitadamente al salón, sin embargo ellos no se movían de sus lugares. Debería ser un momento incómodo, porque Ichigo pasaba una mano por su nuca, como queriendo decir nada, y Orihime jugaba con unos rizos rebeldes de su cabello, de verdad parecía un momento incómodo, forzado, pero no lo era para nada. Solo eran simples nervios. "Deberíamos entrar a la clase, ¿no?"  
>"Así parece." –concedió Orihime.<br>"Lo siento nuevamente, yo… m-me quedé dormido en la terraza." –reconoció desvergonzadamente. "Es más aún tengo sueño, creo que me quedaré dormido de nuevo a este paso."  
>"Está bien, si después no anotas nada te puedo prestar mis apuntes." –dijo Orihime con naturalidad.<br>"Gracias Inoue." –dijo con voz suave.  
>"No es nada Kurosaki-kun." –contestó. "Además, si quieres ir bien a la universidad… tienes que tener buenas notas y…"<br>"No te estaba agradeciendo por los apuntes Inoue." –contestó Ichigo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para adoptar su gesto hosco de siempre.  
>"Oh… lo siento."<br>"No lo sientas, esto es solo una de tus tantas cualidades." –dijo él, comenzando a caminar hacia el salón con paso decidido, Orihime se quedó contemplando como lánguidamente entraba al salón de clases. Las palabras de su amigo, realmente la habían tocado profundamente. Quizá era ahora el momento. La profesora no llegaba, quizá eso era una señal de que habría un largo rato sin maestra en que podría decirle todo...TODO.

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" –llamó, este rápidamente se dio media vuelta y la miró con expresión apremiante.

Era un buen momento, podía decirle por fin, lo que quizá ha sido uno de sus mayores secretos, escrutó meticulosamente cada uno de los rasgos de su amigo que lo hacían ante sus ojos el chico más guapo y atractivo, es decir el chico que tanto le gustaba, miró sus ojos marrones expectantes, queriendo saber la razón de porque ella lo llamaba cuando podría habérselo dicho en su momento, quería decirle que a ella, él le gustaba, que consideraba que aún sin poderes tenía cosas únicas para el mundo, pero, luego lo pensó de nuevo, quizá no era tan malo esperar. Ya había pasado quizá el trago más amargo y aún así podían seguirse viendo a los ojos. Era cierto, ambos tenían una historia, y el momento que habían tenido era solo un pequeño resultado de esa historia, él le había dicho unas palabras tan maravillosas, tan sincero que sabía que eso era resultado de los momentos que han tenido el uno al lado del otro.

"No, nada." –dijo sonriente. "¿Sabes? Abajo en la cafetería venden un nuevo café que es delicioso, deberías probarlo."  
>"Oh… no me haría mal uno de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tal si un día vamos? Le puedo decir a los chicos también."<br>Orihime sintió como un pequeño estallido en su corazón.  
>"Me parece excelente."<p>

_Escribo esta carta y tomo un café  
>Y en su espuma gira lo que no alcancé<br>A decirte muy bien,  
>A decirte muy bien.<em>

Y no se lo dijo, una vez más, dejó pasar lo que muchos podrían llamar como una oportunidad, pero para ella fue solo un momento en que le pudo hablar y le había hecho una mañana particularmente feliz. Era eso, recordando las palabras que Rukia le había dicho hace un año, y unos cuantos meses, hay que construir una historia para que salga algo mejor, y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos día a día. Su descubrimiento se remitía a que, a pesar de que el azúcar se disuelve en el café, sigue estando presente, porque después al probarlo, se vuelve un líquido suave y reconfortante, así sentía ella lo que le estaba pasando con su querido Kurosaki-kun. Simplemente, pensó que siempre habría otra oportunidad de decirlo porque ya había un algo entre ellos. Sonrió, _claro que la habría_ pensó con optimismo, después de todo, ahora ella esperaba solo resultados positivos.

_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí es que has llegado al final. ¡Felicitaciones! Te mereces un premio (?) Nah, pero si tienes mis eternos agradecimientos por haber llegado al final, muchas gracias, porque siempre es bueno reencontrarse con las cosas. Espero poder leer sus reviews al respecto, total, todo esta al alcance de un click (?) Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, yo al menos si disfrute tanto escribiendo como leyéndolo._

_**¡Nos vemos! ^^**_


End file.
